


The Other Man

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-12
Updated: 2008-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	The Other Man

Title: The Other Man   
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Post-Series.  
Synopsis: Giles is normally an honourable man. But, sometimes honour steps aside for passion.   
Author's Notes: This came from a plot bunny given to me by [4thderevko](http://4thderevko.livejournal.com). She wanted a slightly dishonourable Giles, which was a hard thing to do. Thanks to [wyvernwolf](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) once again!

 

Giles wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. He wasn't even sure who had started the flirting first, him or her. What he did know was that she had come to him one night after patrolling the back streets of London and reported that there were an unusual amount of vampires out that night.

He had taken down the details she had given him before their conversation had taken a different direction. It had started innocently enough…him asking how she and Todd, her current boyfriend, were doing. She had stated that he was a nice guy and that she loved him, but…something wasn't quite right.

It had taken a lot of coaxing and a few wrong guesses before he was able to get the words out of her. No, he wasn't a demon. Yes, he understood the nature of her calling. After all, his grandfather had been a Watcher many years before. And no, he wasn't mean or cruel to her.

He just couldn't bring her to orgasm.

She was frustrated, needing the release that he would get so close to but wasn't able to push her over the edge. Giles had stammered, stating that perhaps they just needed more time. She had shaken her head and whispered that she was tired of faking it. She needed that elusive release.

And he wasn't sure how it had come to be that an hour later, she was thrashing beneath him…screaming his name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

He felt the guilt of betrayal after that first night. He liked Todd, even considered him to be a friend. Maybe not a close friend, like Xander or Willow…but Todd was a good man and had even helped research on occasion. He was good to Buffy, loved her and cared for her. But Giles wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to look the young man in the eyes again.

Giles had slept with his fair share of taken women in his past. But, those had mainly been one night stands…he hadn't had to carry a relationship of sorts with the boyfriend or the husband afterwards. He couldn't not see Buffy, since she was his Slayer. Unfortunately, that also meant that he couldn't not see Todd.

How was he supposed to maintain a friendship with Todd when he could already feel the panic swell within him at just the mere thought of seeing him?

He lay in his bed, the sheets still damp from her fluids and their sweat, staring at the ceiling after she had gotten dressed and left his home. It had been very late and Todd would be worried if she wasn't home before daybreak.

That had been four weeks earlier. Since then she had come to him at least twice a week, sometimes more. And each of those visits led to him taking her to his bed and giving her what she craved…and if was honest with himself, what he craved as well.

His guilt remained, however he rarely thought of Todd as he buried his erection deep within his Slayer. It was only after Buffy would leave his bed…his house…that Todd would creep into his thoughts. In those moments, his guilt would eat at him.

His previous encounters hadn't prepared him for this. He had never been the other man in Buffy's life…at least, not in a romantic sense. Sure, he had come second numerous times to Angel or to Riley…God help him, he had even come second to Spike. But that was never about sex.

The fact that Giles was able to satisfy her needs should have made him happy. But, it didn't. It made him guilty. And a guilty Giles must work hard to contain his guilt.

He sighed and stared at the ceiling. He would work very hard…until the moment she gave him a reason to forget for a few hours.

* * *

Buffy had barely closed the door behind her before he pulled her into his arms, covering her mouth with his and plunging his tongue between her open lips. She groaned and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck as he carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head as her nimble fingers worked on his jeans. He sighed as she drew his erection out and placed a tender kiss on the head.

"I was so hoping you'd come tonight." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She met his eyes and smiled as she slid her mouth down the length of his cock, working his jeans down his legs until he kicked them from his feet. He reached out and unbuttoned her blouse, unclasping the catch on the front of her bra, as he watched her lips slide up and down his hardened flesh.

When his fingers began toying with her erect nipples, he felt her soft moan vibrate against him. He smiled as she shimmied out of her jeans and underwear without pausing in her rhythm. Pushing the blouse and bra straps over her shoulders, he licked his lips. She was in a hurry tonight, that much was obvious when she released his erection and laid her body across the bed.

He knelt on the floor next to the bed as she lifted her legs, resting her heels on the edge of the mattress. Lowering his head, he flicked his tongue against her quivering clit, delighting in the sharp gasp that escaped her lips.

He had learned how she liked to be touched, tasted…fucked. They had had a fair few lessons already. He knew which positions she liked the most as he thrust his hips against her. He knew how to make her come.

He smiled inwardly as he pulled her clit into his mouth, sucking hard as he pushed two fingers inside of her. Her nails clawed at his scalp as she whispered his name, bucking her hips against him, begging him to make her come hard and fast.

And so, he did. Curling his fingers slightly, he pumped his hand against her in a quick rhythm as he nibbled at her clit. It took only a few minutes before she was panting, her muscles trembling as he pushed her closer and closer.

Then he felt it, the warm fluid gushing over his fingers as she screamed his name in ecstasy. Her breathless voice asked him to come to her, into her. Removing his fingers, he licked her slowly one last time before standing and jerking open the top drawer of the bedside table.

He smiled at her as he ripped open the foil packet, dropping the packaging to the floor as she moved further back onto the bed. He knelt between her thighs and rolled the condom onto his throbbing erection.

Leaning over her, he thought about their previous encounters as he guided his erection into her. This was the fourth week, and the tenth time he had fucked her. He shook his head slightly as he pushed his hips forward. He didn't want to fuck her tonight.

He looked into her eyes as he began to slowly move within her. As her hips lifted to meet each thrust, he knew. She didn't want him to fuck her either. Supporting his weight with his left hand, he used his right to cradle the side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her warmly.

The urgency, the frenzied motions, the raw lust…all of it was gone as he kissed her as slowly as he thrust into her. Her nails weren't scratching and clawing at his back as they moved together, but she gripped him tightly…almost as though she were afraid he'd leave.

He ended the kiss with a reluctant sigh and gazed into her eyes. He hadn't planned this. Sex was supposed to be simple. Sex was sex…but, he knew everything had changed when he heard himself whisper four words to her.

"I love you, Buffy."

Three weeks ago, she would have made him stop. She would have thrown him off her. But, tonight…tonight, she just held him tighter and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Giles."

Just like that, every aspect of their relationship changed. Except for one.

Afterwards, she would still get up and get dressed. And then she'd go home to Todd, leaving him alone in the dark to deal with his guilt.

And he was sure that his guilt would increase after this admission.

* * *

The following weeks found them meeting more often. Even delving into the afternoons while Todd was at work. Their lovemaking sessions were beginning to contain playful banter and laughter and the world was only theirs while they were together…no demons, no vampires, no Scoobies, no boyfriend.

But they were always thrown back into reality. And Giles was finding it increasingly difficult to willingly return to reality.

* * *

One evening, five months into their affair, Giles breathed heavily as Buffy rested her head against his sweaty chest.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?" She answered as her fingers circled his nipple.

"Does Todd suspect anything?"

She smiled and kissed his chest before lifting her head to look into his eyes. "Is that your way of asking if I'm still sleeping with him?"

Giles chuckled, shaking his head as his fingers found her sensitive nipples again. "I assume you are. If you weren't, I would imagine he would be asking questions. My question was not a thinly-veiled attempt at asking anything else. I was simply curious if he suspects anything."

"No." She replied as she moved over him, resting her damp core against his abdomen as she leaned forward. "If he suspected, he'd ask."

He felt his cock begin to stir again as her breasts swayed in front of his face, her left nipple brushing against his lips occasionally. He moved his hands to her hips, swallowing when he felt her warm fluids begin to seep onto his skin.

"Are you sure?"

She placed her right hand on the pillow next to his head, smiling as her nipple touched his lip again. "Positive." Holding her breast still with her left hand, she nudged the hardened nub against his mouth. "Something else I'm positive about too…"

"What?" He whispered, flicking his tongue against her nipple.

"You can make me come by sucking that…" She ground her core against his abdomen, coating his skin in her fluids. "And I really want to come on you."

His eyes darkened with passion as he pulled the distended nipple into his mouth. He simply held it between his teeth, laving it with his tongue for a few moments. When she whimpered that she wanted more, he sucked hard, pulling her entire areola into his mouth as his left hand pinched and rolled her other nipple.

She rocked her hips against him, moaning when she felt the trail of hair on his stomach tickle her clitoris. His hips arched, his erection searching for her wet heat. He heard her breathing change and gripped her hip with his right hand, holding her tight against his skin as he bit her nipple.

She shuddered and then screamed as she came. He groaned against her breast, his cock twitching in anticipation when he felt the warmth of her juices spread over his abdomen. Reaching blindly for the nightstand, he moved his mouth to her right nipple, sucking hard as she reached behind her and grasped his erection.

She smiled as he pulled a condom from the drawer. "You gonna fuck me again, Giles?"

Releasing her breast, he lowered his head to the pillow and shook his head as he ripped open the package and handed her the condom.

"No. You're going to fuck me."

She grinned as she plucked the latex from his fingers and scooted down his body, licking her fluids from his skin as she straddled his thighs. She could feel his erection throb against her. Pushing herself up, she wrapped her hand around his thick shaft and sighed.

"I love how you feel in my hand…so hot and hard…"

He groaned as she rubbed her thumb along the underside. "Buffy…"

"I'd love to feel you inside of me…bare, no barriers between us…"

His eyes shot open as she moved forward and rubbed her wet core along the length of his cock. "Buffy, we…we…"

"Can't. I know." She whispered sadly. "But don't you ever wonder what it would feel like?"

He swallowed thickly and nodded. "Every single day."

"Just once?" She pleaded softly. "Just one time…"

He shook his head slowly, his hand rubbing her thigh. "It only takes once, Buffy."

She bit her lip, gently stroking his cock. "You could…pull out before you come."

He squeezed her thigh, thrusting his hips against her hand. "I wouldn't be able to, love. I'd want…need…to come inside of you. Too…too risky…"

"But…you want to?" She whispered, rubbing her thumb over the glans.

"Yes. God, yes…I want to come inside of you…"

Her fingers trembled with need as she rolled the condom onto his erection. "One day?"

"Perhaps." He answered as she held his cock and lowered herself onto him. "Oh, Christ…"

She smiled as she began to move. "I love watching you beneath me. The way you lose control, but…can't, really. Watching you is such a turn-on…"

His eyes darted to her breasts, lightly bouncing with her movements. He could see a light bruise forming under her left nipple. He wasn't concerned; it should be gone by the time she had to leave.

Leave…she would leave again.

He thrust his hips upwards and looked into her eyes. "Harder, Buffy…harder…"

She moved her left hand to his chest, her nails scratching at his skin as she rode him harder, drawing him deeper within her on each plunge. He groaned as her nails left red marks on his flesh. It didn't matter…he had no one he had to hide the marks of their passion from.

He gripped her hips harder, pulling and pushing her…guiding her movements as they each moved closer to orgasm. When he felt her inner muscles begin to spasm around him, he pulled her hips down as he hard as he could, slamming his erection into her.

She cried out in pleasure and he quickly rolled their bodies, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the mattress as he continued to pound into her. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her head thrashing against the pillow.

"Yes, God…fuck me, Giles…fuck me!"

A growl rumbled in his chest as he shortened and quickened his strokes, the headboard thumping against the wall in perfect rhythm. He moved hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping against wet skin telling him that he'd have to change the sheets later. He didn't care…he just wanted her to…

"Come, Buffy. God, come for me…" He groaned as he watched her breasts jostle with the furious movement. "Come for me and take me with you…"

Her back arched, his name leaving her lips on a loud scream as her fluids bathed his cock. She felt so hot even through the barrier, he briefly wondered if she would scald his bare skin. Four more thrusts and he cried out her name, his muscles tensing as he came.

Her legs fell to the side, allowing him to collapse next to her as he fought to catch his breath. She brushed the damp hair back from her face, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted.

"Giles…"

"Stay with me." He interrupted with a whisper. "For one night, please stay with me."

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "You…want me to stay?"

He reached out and stroked her cheek with trembling fingers. "It's getting so much harder to say goodbye when you leave."

"Todd's expecting…" She started, trailing off when he dropped his hand and gave a dejected sigh.

She bit her lip and then took a deep breath to steady herself. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone from the bedside table and flipped it open. She cleared her throat as she hit a number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hey."

Giles raised an eyebrow, rolling onto his side facing her as he listened to her part of the conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I meant to be home earlier, but…I ran into a group of blue, scaly demons."

She paused as she listened, glancing at Giles when she felt his fingers brush against her hip.

"No, I'm fine. It's just…we don't know what they are or what they want…" She smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's gonna be a research night tonight. I'm sorry."

Giles was having mixed emotions. On one hand, he was happy…she was staying. On the other…she was lying to her boyfriend. If he were on the other end of the line, he'd know she was lying. It didn't seem as though Todd realized.

"You'll probably be on your way to work before I get home…but…dinner tomorrow night? I'll make it up to you."

He didn't want to think about how she was planning on making it up to him. He lowered his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow, okay?"

He wasn't prepared for the stab of pain in his heart on hearing those words coming from her lips. He rolled onto his back as she ended the call and placed the phone back on the table.

Buffy noticed his change of demeanor and lightly touched his chest. "Do you still want me to stay?"

He nodded slowly and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist his embrace, but was concerned.

"Giles?"

He heard her worried tone and sighed, a tiny smile appearing on his lips. "I'm okay, Buffy."

"You sound upset." She whispered as she brushed a damp lock of hair back from his forehead.

He cleared his throat as he rubbed her back. "I know you love him. Sometimes, it's just hard for me to hear." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm not upset, Buffy. I just…sleep with me, let me hold you tonight."

"I love you, Giles."

He heard the sincerity in her voice. It wasn't something she said easily. Giving her a smile, he kissed her again.

"I love you too, Buffy."

* * *

Two hours later, Buffy slept peacefully in his arms. Giles, on the other hand, was wide awake. Having her in his arms felt right, but he knew it was only for tonight. Tomorrow morning, she'd get up and get dressed. And leave again.

He fought back the tears that threatened to well in his eyes. He could be the other man when it was just about sex. But there was more to it now, he had fallen in love with her…and he wasn't sure how much longer he could be content with just being the other man.

Feeling her shift, he looked down as she kissed his chest in her sleep. He didn't want to lose her, but how fair was it to everyone involved to continue down the road they were currently on?

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since their last night together. She had come by a few times, but he'd made the embarrassingly flimsy excuse of having a headache. Luckily, she believed him…after all, who wouldn't have headaches after being bashed on the head so many times?

And now here they were…the Council Christmas party. His eyes followed her as she danced with Todd, his heart sinking further when he realized he was going to have to end the affair. He looked down when he felt someone nudge his arm, smiling back as Willow smiled up at him.

"Hello, Willow. Having a nice time?"

She nodded and leaned against the bar beside of him. "Better than it looks like you're having. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I assure you. I just haven't been feeling well lately."

"Yeah, Buffy said you've been having a few headaches lately…you need to see the doctor?"

He smiled affectionately at her and shook his head. "More than likely it's merely stress." Looking around the room, he furrowed his brow. "Where's Xander?"

"Bathroom. I told him I'd get us some fresh drinks while he was gone. So, here I am…at the bar, talking to my favourite Council member, getting a drink for my not-boyfriend."

Giles chuckled and gave her a brief hug. "Give it time, Willow."

He looked up just in time to see Todd kiss Buffy. As she returned the kiss, he felt his heart crack. It was time. After nearly six months of having Buffy in his bed, it was time. He took a deep breath and looked down at Willow.

"Excuse me for a moment, would you?"

Without waiting for a reply, he walked off, leaving Willow staring after him in confusion. As he made his way towards the couple, his mind formulated an excuse for asking Buffy to leave with him for a few moments.

Todd looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey, Giles."

Giles plastered a smile on his face that he hoped looked genuine enough. "Hello, Todd. I'm sorry to bother you, but…there is an urgent matter that I need to discuss with Buffy concerning the blue, scaly demons she encountered a fortnight ago. It shan't take long, but it is urgent."

Todd gave him a nod and leaned over, kissing Buffy's cheek. "Just don't send her out to chase the hounds of hell tonight and all is good."

Giles nodded and lowered his eyes as he cleared his throat. "I think I can adhere to that request."

* * *

Buffy followed Giles into the first empty office he found and closed the door behind them. She looked into his eyes as she walked up to him.

"Headache all better?" She fingered his tie before moving her hand to gently caress his groin. "I've missed you."

He closed his eyes and allowed himself one last moment to feel her. His heart began to race when she leaned up and kissed his neck, pressing her hand against his quickly hardening cock.

"We could lock that door…and you could take me right here." She licked her lips suggestively as she jumped onto the desk and leaned back slightly. "Right here on this desk…"

"Buffy…" He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No…no that's not why I brought you in here."

"Oh." She sighed and sat forward. "I was hoping – "

"This has to end." He interrupted quickly. "I…I can't do this anymore."

She inhaled sharply and slid from the desk. "I, uh…well, that wasn't what I was expecting you to say."

"I know." He whispered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You…don't love me anymore?"

He met her eyes quickly and took a step forward. "Buffy, that's the problem. I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, Giles." She whispered as she took his hand.

"This…what we're doing…sleeping together on the side behind everyone's backs…I…" His eyes glistened as he squeezed her hand. "I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, Buffy. I can't…I can't stand on the sidelines and watch you with him. It isn't fair to me, or to you, and definitely not to Todd. I want you, I love you, and my heart aches when you're not with me…but, I can't be the other man any longer."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Buffy, this isn't an ultimatum. I'm not saying 'either you tell him or I will'. I'm saying that I can't watch you leave any longer. Not when all I want is for you to stay. I'll tell him nothing. But, I can't continue making love to you and then stand aside when you go home to him. I can't."

Tears welled in Buffy's eyes. "It's over?"

He swallowed, lifting his hand and brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "God knows I don't want it to be over. But, for now…it has to be. I'm simply not strong enough to keep up this charade for much longer."

Buffy sniffled and then nodded. She leaned up and kissed him, slowly and passionately. After whispering 'I love you', she turned and ran from the room.

Giles stood there for a moment, staring at the open door before inhaling deeply and lowering his head. He sighed sadly and shoved his right hand into his pocket before slowly walking out the door.

A door behind the desk opened slowly and a wide-eyed Xander walked into the room. The bathroom had been full, so he had found the nearest one that was free. He hadn't expected to hear Giles break up with Buffy…especially considering that Buffy had been dating Todd for nearly a year.

He sat down heavily in the chair, his mind racing from what he'd overheard. He took a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his dark hair.

Buffy and Giles were having an affair. For a while too, from the sound of it. Not only were they having sex, but…they were in love with each other. And Buffy was still with Todd. Xander shook his head and exhaled slowly.

As his world continued to sway, he realized that he needed to find Willow. She was his one constant in life at the moment. Willow would know what to do. She always did.

* * *

Giles stepped up to the bar and ordered a scotch, which he quickly downed before motioning for another. The bartender raised an eyebrow, but poured the drink. Giles picked the glass up and turned around to watch the crowd. He found that his eyes were continuously drawn to Buffy, no matter how hard he tried not to look at her.

He looked to the left and smiled softly. Xander had returned and was currently whispering in Willow's ear. He lifted his glass in a silent toast as Xander and Willow both looked at him. Too lost in his own thoughts, he didn't register the look of shock on Willow's face.

He found Buffy again and took a sip of his drink. His fingers clenched around the glass as he watched Todd go down on one knee in front of Buffy. Seeing the surprise in her wide eyes as her mouth dropped open, Giles dropped his glass and turned abruptly.

He heard Xander call his name as he walked out the door, but he didn't stop. Todd was proposing to the woman that Giles had fallen in love with. And that was something Giles didn't think he could handle watching at the moment.

* * *

Xander knocked lightly on Giles' office door. He was hoping that he'd come here and not left the party altogether. Hearing a muffled 'what?', Xander sighed and opened the door.

"Hey, Giles. You okay?"

Giles huffed as he stared out the window, a bottle of beer in his hand. "Never better."

"Yeah…" Xander took Willow's hand and pulled her into the office with him. "You, uh…left kinda sudden like. Wasn't sure if you were okay or not."

Giles took a long drink from the beer, staring at the lights of London. "How long have you known?"

"Known?" Xander asked nervously. "Known about what?"

"You do know, yes?" Giles responded softly, turning his head to look at them. "Both of you know. That's why you're here. Why else wouldn't you be in there celebrating Buffy's engagement? She is your best friend, after all."

"You're hurting." Xander sighed as he stepped forward. "And you're important to us too."

"How long have you known?" Giles whispered, his eyes glistening in the dim light.

Xander swallowed and shook his head. "I was in the bathroom in the office earlier. I…heard you and Buffy talking. That's when I found out."

Giles nodded slowly and then drained the bottle. "So you know that we were…together."

Xander reached out and took the empty bottle from Giles' hand. "I know that you're in love with her. And that she's in love with you. I don't know how long it's been going – "

"Nearly six months." He turned back to the window as Willow's mouth dropped open. "Yes, I love her. But, she has a decent young man out there asking her to spend the rest of her life with him and – "

"I said 'no'." A soft voice finished from the doorway.

All three of them turned towards the voice, though Giles was the only one to speak.

"What?"

"I do love him." Buffy stated quietly as she closed the door behind her. "But…I'm in love with someone else. And I'm very close to losing that someone else. I wasn't being fair…to anyone, you were right."

She took a deep breath and moved to stand directly in front of him, biting her lip as she wrung her hands. Tears shone in her eyes as she looked up at him. "I broke up with Todd."

"What did you tell him?" Giles whispered after a moment of staring at her.

"The truth." A tear rolled from the corner of her left eye. "Funnily enough, he wasn't surprised."

Giles caught the tear with his thumb and swallowed. "I'm sorry?"

"He's known all along. He's known that I've been sleeping with you. And he's known that I've fallen in love with you. He knew I'd never agree to marry him, but he loved me too much to leave."

Giles narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I…don't understand."

"Proposing to me was his way of forcing me to make a choice." She reached up and caressed the side of his face. "And I chose you. If you'll still have me…"

He stared at her for a moment, turning her words over in his head. Shaking his head lightly, his voice trembled as he spoke.

"I know I should be wary. I should…" He leaned into her touch. "Are you sure?"

Her thumb rubbed against his cheek as she nodded. "I'm sure, Giles. And I understand if you need to take some time and think – "

He cut her off with a kiss, pulling her into his arms and crushing her against him.

Xander glanced at Willow and smiled. "I think you and I need to have a talk. They need a few minutes alone anyway…"

Willow nodded and let Xander lead her to the door. She glanced back and smiled as Giles pulled from the kiss and whispered words of love to the woman in his arms.

* * *

Nearly one year later, Willow smiled as she straightened Giles' tie. "You look very handsome."

Giles chuckled softly. "Thank you. You look stunning."

Willow blushed lightly and grinned. "Think Xander'll like it?"

"Yes, I do." He glanced up when he heard the music start. "I, uh…I should get out there."

Willow nodded and gently nudged him towards the door. "Go…we'll talk later."

Giles hurried through the door and made his way to stand next to Xander. Xander looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're late, that's not like you. Where've you been?"

Giles smiled. "Having my tie straightened."

Xander rolled his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had in years. "If that's some metaphor for having sex, it's a little more info than I need."

Xander took a deep breath as the processional music began. He glanced at Giles as Buffy came into view. Chuckling softly, he leaned towards Giles and whispered.

"Remember…this is my wedding, not yours. You do have the rings, right?"

Giles nodded absently, patting his jacket pocket as he watched Buffy make her way up the aisle. As Buffy took her place as matron of honour, Xander smiled.

"When are you two getting married anyway?"

Giles glanced at Xander and grinned. "Whenever she wants."

Xander started to respond, but the only word that left his mouth was 'wow'. He watched Willow walk up the aisle, a smile on her face. The smile she only gave to him.

Giles looked across at Buffy and gave her a wink. She winked back and gently rubbed her stomach.

They'd tell their friends after they got back from their honeymoon.

 

~ End


End file.
